Kim Jong-il (Team America: World Police)
Kim Jong-il was the infamous dictator of North Korea and due to the many controversies in his real-life rule, he was the continual target of parody and satire - one of the most famous examples of which was the altered version of Jong-il seen in Team America: World Police (in which he was the main antagonist). In real life, Jong-il produced and tested nuclear weaponry while North Korea's economy was dissolving and the country's population suffered a famine. Biography A spoof of popular puppet shows such as Captain Scarlet and the Thunderbirds Team America merged the usual shock-humor and wit of its South Park creators with political satire to create a fictional world based on (and ridiculing) recent world history. In the alternative world of Team America: World Police, Jong-il is the main antagonist and a secret supporter of a vast terrorist organization and sought to incite World War III (also known as Armageddon) - he believed that only the strong deserved to live and that he would be doing the world a favor by causing mass death and destruction. After Team America destroys both Paris and Cairo in their attempts to stop terrorists, the Film Actor's Guild (FAG) publicly condemn the team's actions, saying that they're actions would just make new enemies. Out of spite, terrorists from Dirkdirkistan blow up Panama Canal, angering Jong-il as it was still too early to be blowing up entire cities. This does, however, create discord among Team America when Gary, the newest member, quits after seeing what he's done. The rest of the team also let their personal feelings get in the way, leaving them open to attack from both Dirkdirkistan and North Korea. Team America is then captured and imprisoned within Jong-il's palace. Jong-il then gains the help of FAG in organizing a peace ceremony that will bring the world's leaders in one space, leaving their nations completely exposed. Jong-il then reveals to Team America that he has spent years planting bombs in all the major capitals in the world, waiting for this moment when he can cause mass panic. Although he came close to achieving his goals in the end of the film this version of Jong-il was apparently killed in a confrontation with Team America - only for it to be revealed (undoubtedly for comedic effect) that he was actually an alien cockroach. Exposed as an alien, Jong-il proceeded to fly off into space - swearing to return some day. Personality Jong-il is. in many ways. similar to Cartman. Both are loud, profane, manipulative, insecure, and have the same voice actor (Trey Parker). He shows absolutely no remorse for humanity, shooting his translator just to scare one of his henchmen. He's narcissistic as well, adorning his palace with pictures and statues of himself, along with having North Korean performers sing about himself. He can be charismatic when he needs to be, gaining the support of the Film Actor's Guild to help him take over the world. However, it was also revealed (through a now-famous song) that this version of Jong-il was also driven to his intense hatred of humanity because of an immense feeling of loneliness and rejection - which resulted in him developing a multitude of personality disorders. Appearance Coming soon! Trivia * The real-life Jong-il was known to be an avid movie viewer — he reportedly asked the Czech Republic to ban Team America: World Police; however, to that date, he has never publicly spoken of his feelings about the movie and he never did. * The Team America version of Jong-il sounds exactly like Tuong Lu Kim, A.K.A. "The City Wok Guy." * A scrapped scene shows Jong-il interrogating Team America, then demanding that one of the female members be brought to his room-but just the blonde, not the brunette. This trait also appears in the Danger 5 version of Adolf Hitler. Gallery KIM.png Kim Jong-il Team America World Police.jpg KIM_JONG.png Team_America_World_Police_Kim_Jong-il.png KIM_JONG.jpg Kim_Jong_Il.jpg Category:Important Category:Mature Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Parody Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Dictator Category:Terrorists Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Aliens Category:Torturer Category:Warmonger Category:Misanthropes Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Outcast Category:Living Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Insecure Villains Category:Trey Parker/Matt Stone Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Bosses Category:Leader Category:Bullies Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Big Bads Category:Jerks Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Sadists Category:Xenophobes Category:Complete Monster Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Abusers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:Liars Category:Sociopaths Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Ruler Category:Evil Organization Category:Evil Creation Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Obsessed Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Fanatics Category:Fighter Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Thief Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Killjoy Category:Serial Killers Category:Spree-Killers Category:Control Freaks Category:War Criminals